


From Skypia To Red-Force

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Stories-That-Are-Meant-To-Happen [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Luffy, Alpha!Nami, Alpha!Shanks, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Yasopp, CEO!Shanks, F/F, F/M, GangLeader!Shanks, Gangster!Yasopp, GrandLine Is A City, M/M, MarketingManager!Yasopp, Omega!Usopp, Omega!Vivi, Red-Force Is A District, Skypia Is A District, Student!Usopp, With A Famous Aeroport, Yasopp Is The Best Dad Ever, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Shanks is waiting for his mate (Yasopp) to come from his trip abroad with his son (Usopp)...What is waiting for him when he comes back? Well... you'll see (or read)...PS: Set a few days after chapter 10 (that I wrote but didn't post yet) of my other story "Fated Encounters"





	1. Skypia Aeroport

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> This is a one-shot that I've been thinking about for some time now.  
> I thought that I will post it as part of my main story "Faited Encounters". But, I changed my mind. I have unposted (but already written) chapters for that one and I felt like writing and posting this scene today, so...  
> Anyway, Enjoy!

GrandLine | Paradise

Skypia | Aeroport

 

Shanks has been tapping his foot on the marble floor for a good hour now. His mate is coming back today and he wanted to surprise him in the Aeroport. But, after the initial half-hour wait, Shanks feels that (maybe) he overdid it. What if Yasopp wanted to prolong the trip for a day or two? After all, Shanks DID lie to him, saying that he had an urgent trip abroad, too. But, that was just him trying to make the surprise, well... a surprise!  
Well, nothing coyld be done now. He just has to wait and see...

Two hours later and Shanks is throughfully fed up. He took his phone out of the pocket of his black designer coat to call Benn, his right hand man, and see if he could fill the rest of his day with meetings. He has cleared it out a week ago in preparation for his mate's return.   
He really did miss his beautiful mate!   
  
Man, if only he agreed to go with him. But, while he really wanted to, he tried to be an understanding alpha. After all, this was a bonding trip for his mate and his mate's son (Usopp).   
The young omega is a talented artist (just like his father, Yasopp) and since he enrolled in college last year, the trip was a congratulation gift from Yasopp.... and it was meant to happen last year. But, because of Shanks's sudden rut, they had to postpone it to this year.   
Shanks couldn't deny how much he LOVED (that's an understatement!) those days with his mate. But, he felt a bit guilty after that because Usopp (just like Shanks) needed Yasopp, especially since his mother's death when he was seven.   
Yasopp's job as a marketing manager in Shanks's company and as a core member of the Akagami gang (one of the four main gangs in GrandLine City) is already taking so much of his time. Besides, the art exhibition, that they took this trip to attend, has been all the boy could talk about throughout his entire last year in HighSchool.   
So, all in all, postponing the trip wasn't the best thing that Shanks has been involved in. But, it was a necessity at the moment...   
  
So, now, looking through his phone, Shanks found a lone e-mail notification. Scrolling through the list of unanswered e-mails, he found one from Benn. Opening it and reading its content, Shanks had to physically stop himself before he could let out a growl...   
  
******Benny<°_°>Becky******   
  
I was notified by the travel agency's administration, today. It seems that Yasopp's flight will take four additional hours to reach Skypia because of an engine problem. I would recommend you take some rest since your schedule is cleared for today.   
PS: Don't come to work late, tomorrow, because you have an early meeting with one of our allies (and it's important!) and try to wear clothes that won't display the variety of hickeys you'll come back sporting --' ******End Of E-mail******


	2. The Mikan Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter :D  
> Please, enjoy!

GrandLine | Paradise

Skypia | Aeroport

 

Shanks doesn't know what he is supposed to feel at this point in time. His mind is sworming with so many mixed feelings.  
One ome hand, he has this urge to just rip his hair off. He's frustrated at himself, for not reading the e-mail even though he remembers hearing its ringtone go off mere minutes before he left his house, and frustrated at the world in general for making him wait when he could be enjoying his mate's tender touches and boastful laughter ringing in their home and bringing him the utmost joy.  
But, now he has to stay here and wait for another hour or so.  
The time to reach Red-Force District from the aeroport takes at least an hour and a half. So, it's impossible for Shanks to drive back and come here without risking loosing his mate...  
Knowing Yasopp's tendency to taking care of others and his unconditional love for his son, he would probably drive the young omega to East-Blue where most of his friends (and his boyfriend, Luffy) live... and since Yasopp is the mother hen of the group, it's more than likely that he will take the entire group of friends somewhere to spoil them.  
In simpler words, if Shanks doesn't catch up with his mate in the Aeroport, he won't be able to get a hold of him until tomorrow morning (during the meeting with their allies)...

On the other hand, Shanks is feeling quite flustered. It seems that he made one hell of an impression since he bonded with his mate, two years ago... Well, it couldn't be helped. Shanks is the kind of alpha who takes pride in marking his territory (literally and figuratively). 

He fell in love with Yasopp, two decades ago. It was the first time he ever saw him and it seems that his heart needed just that to make the beta its queen. Five years ago, they started dating and two years ago, they bonded and became mates. So, honestly, those five years were the easiest on Shanks's heart. As for the first fifteen years, well... Shanks can't think about them without feeling fantoms of past hurt and pain. Thankfully, he got what he dreamed of, at last.

Shanks shook his head before he swam too far from the shore of consciousness. Without his mate's soothing presence, such a trip could be quite painful and nostalgic.  
Looking around him, trying to find anything that could distract him for the next hour, Shanks found nothing but hundreds of strangers doing whatever they came here to do. He was about to give up and just get bordom-tortured for the next hour or so when he felt tapping on his back. Turning around, he was met with a familiar feminine face. The girl in front of him was wearing a black top, too short to cover her (now exposed) belly. The black shirt was hugging her curvious body as did the short jeans shorts she was wearing. Her neck was adorned by a small necklace and around her wrists were tied two leather bands. Her long Mikan-coloured hair drapped over her shoulders like silky curtains. The strong dominant smell of an alpha hiding behind the more present feminine perfum she was wearing. All in all, the girl was oozing sex appeal (to a much younger generation, of course!).

\- Good afternoon, Shanks-san! What are you doing here? Are you waiting for Yasopp-san and Usopp? , asked Nami, a knowing smile spreading across her face. She already knows the answer, that's one thing for sure.

\- Hey, Nami-Chan! How are you? I haven't heard about you in a while now. To answer your question, yes I am waiting for Yasopp and his kid. But, they won't be here for more than an hour , answered Shanks, smiling. It's always a good thing to see one of Luffy's friends. Luffy is like the son he didn't get to have, and it makes glad whenever he gets the chance to hear any news about him. 

\- Oh! I can keep you company, if you won't. My girlfriend won't be coming for a good hour as well... , suggested Nami, cheerfully.

\- Dahahaha! Nami-Chan, how much do you want for your service? , asked Shanks amusedly. They both know that Shanks would be giving her money even if she didn't ask. It's a game that they play whenever they meet. Shanks would complain about one thing or the other, so Nami would suggest to help him out. If they are in a playful mood, they will make the game longer and if they want a friendly sincere talk, the game would be cut short and Shanks would ask directly about the 'price'. It has been always like this, ever since Shanks met her when she was thirteen (trying to steal from one of his friends ware-house in East-Blue, and Shanks just happened to be visiting that friend at the time). 

\- I want something special, this time! , said Nami.

\- Oh! Is that so... And what would be this 'special' thing that you want? , inquired Shanks curiously.

\- I want a VIP invitation for... fifteen people, to an amazing ball of your choice for next Wednesday night. We will be celebrating the Baratie's exceptional success, three days ago. But, we need for a reservation for next week to coincide with Ace's day-off. , answered Nami truthfully.

\- I see... Well, this could be arraged. I'll send one of the guys with the inviations this week-end at most. So, don't worry about it.

\- Thanks! I knew I could depend on you for this one! , said Nami happily while putting her arms around his neck and giving him a strong hug.

\- Wow! Easy there, kitten. People are staring , said Shanks while eyeing the passer-bys staring at them. It's annoying, but understandable. After all, people are bound to feel curious when seeing a famous CEO hugging a beautiful young lady (even if that 'beautiful young lady' is eighteen years younger than him and he sees her more like a younger sister or even a daughter...)

After settling back down on her seat (they chose an obscured table in one of the old cafés in Skypia), Nami said:

\- So... How is life treating you, now? Two years now and I still can't believe that you are Usopp's step-dad. You don't look that old, you know!, exclamed Nami while laughing

\- Until a day before my marriage, I still couldn't believe that I am going to be a husband, let alone a step-dad. But, hey! It worked out well in the end. So, I am not complaining! Dahahaha! , answered Shanks while remembering the last days before his bachelor status vanished forever ('good riddance' , a voice whispered cheerfully in the back of his head... and Shanks couldn't agree more).

\- I am sure you would LOVE to hear about Luffy though , said Nami while wiggling her eyebrows. Without hearing her words, one would think she's about to share juicy sex news about some celebrities and not the daily happenings of a boy he sees as his own family.

\- What do you have in store for me? , asked Shanks excitedly.

\- Oh! Nothing out of the ordinary, actually. , said Nami. But after seeing Shanks's face falling, she added , Damn! I was joking, you know. Let's see... hmmm...Ahah! I'll tell you about what happened three days ago in the Baratie, you wouldn't believe the mess that Luffy made....

With that, the two spend the next hour exchanging anecdotes and memorable moments about their shared friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the first chapter of my thought-it-would-take-one-chapter-but-it-turned-out-to-be-NOT-the-case side story...  
> PS: ****ShamelessAdd****  
> If you like this story and want to better understand the whole AU, please check my main story "Fated Encounters". There might be some reference here and there to moments or scenes from the main story...  
> Love yah !


End file.
